


Geesus, Fronk, Moikey and Princess Fro-fro

by Emodreamers



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Rose-Colored Boy - Paramore (Music Video), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emodreamers/pseuds/Emodreamers
Summary: Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej krainie żyła księżniczka Fro-fro. Jej życie układało się idealnie, aż do czasu, gdy zaczęła przeszkadzać panującemu w sąsiednim królestwie Geesusowi.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie





	Geesus, Fronk, Moikey and Princess Fro-fro

Dawno, dawno temu, w odległej krainie żyła księżniczka Fro-fro. Wszyscy w królestwie zazdrościli jej pięknych, kręconych włosów, ponieważ mimo często zdarzających się księżniczce wypadków z udziałem babeczek na rękach i włosach, wciąż były fantastyczne. Wszyscy kochali księżniczkę Fro-fro, ponieważ była ich promyczkiem słońca, które rozjaśniało ich ciemne, emoskowe dusze i serduszka.

Księżniczka każdy dzień rozpoczynała od podziwiania swoich kwiatów w ogrodzie i tańczenia tam wraz ze swoją służącą Beebo, która robiła niebywały hałas przy każdym kroku, gdyż nigdy nie rozstawała się ze swoimi Kinky boots. Kiedy wracała do pałacu, dzwoniła do swojego kuzyna, księcia z sąsiedniego królestwa, George'a Ryana Rossa III. Fro-fro nie wiedziała, że szanowny kuzyn miał potajemny, niebywale gorący, romans z Beebo.

W jednym z niedalekich królestw, na szczycie najwyższej góry, w ogromnym, czarnym, jak dusza samego mieszkańca zamku, mieszkał pan i zbawca ludzkości Geesus. Był znany również pod imieniem Jacket Slut, gdyż z chęcią przyznawał się do posiadania całego piętra wypełnionego kurtkami. Geesus był również straszną divą, potrzebującą atencji, więc kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że wszyscy zachwycają się włosami księżniczki Fro-fro, a nie jego własnymi, które w jego mniemaniu były lepsze, piękniejsze i oczywiście miały ładniejszy kolor, wpadł w szał. Zadzwonił po swojego wiernego, kochającego olbrzyma Fronka.

\- Witaj, Fronk! - przywitał olbrzyma Geesus używając swojego najseksowniejszego głosu. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy w pewnej, bardzo delikatnej sprawie.

Fronk spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany lekko rozchylając usta, na co na twarzy naszej szanownej divy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech, gdyż, nie oszukujmy się, Fronk był niesamowicie uroczym olbrzymem.

\- Musimy pozbyć się księżniczki Fro-fro. Oczywiście mówiąc my, mam na myśli ty. - Geesus posłał kolejny uśmiech swojemu gościowi. - Wykradniesz ją nocą z jej komnaty i zaniesiesz do wieży w środku lasu, tak, aby nikt jej nie odnalazł. - Fronk kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. -Będziesz przy niej czuwał dzień i noc, jeśli ktokolwiek się do niej zbliży zrobisz swoją najgroźniejszą minę, co z pewnością odstraszy przybysza. Wszystko bardzo hojnie ci wynagrodzę. - Geesus znów użył mocy swojego seksownego głosu.

Fronk po raz pierwszy postanowił się odezwać.

\- Dobrze Geesusie. Zrobię wszystko o co tylko mnie poprosisz - uśmiechnął się uroczo, na co mężczyźnie zmiękły kolana, mimo że siedział na swoim tronie. - Powiedz mi tylko dlaczego mam uczynić tak straszną rzecz.

\- Jak zapewne wiesz, wszyscy w sąsiednich królestwach zachwycają się włosami naszej uroczej Fro-fro. Oczywiście jest to bezzasadne, ponieważ to moje włosy są najlepsze - wstał z tronu i podszedł do swojego gościa. - No dotknij ich tylko, widzisz jakie są miękkie. Jestem pewien, że włosy Fro-fro nawet w połowie nie są tak miękkie jak moje! Ach, wracając do opowieści. Absurdalne jest to jak wszyscy podziwiają jej włosy, a nie moje. Zatem musisz ją uwięzić, aby przestała ona odwracać uwagę ludzi ode mnie.

Fronk, pomimo tego, że tak jak wszyscy kochał uroczą Fro-fro, wykonał polecenie, ponieważ najbardziej kochał właśnie Geesusa.

Kiedy wieść o porwaniu Fro-fro ujrzała światło dzienne, dzięki blondwłosej dziennikarce z telewizji śniadaniowej "Wake Up Roseville", w kraju zapanowała żałoba. Wszyscy chcieli odnaleźć księżniczkę. Władzę w królestwie objął książę George Ryan Ross III. Rozpoczął poszukiwania wybawcy kuzynki.

Wkrótce po tym do zamku zgłosił się tajemniczy rycerz Moikey, który przybył na jednorożcu o wdzięcznym imieniu Jack(czytaj Żak). Kiedy wszedł do sali tronowej ujrzał Georga Ryana Rossa III siedzącego na tronie i jedzącego Cheez Whiz. U jego stóp siedziała urocza Beebo i delikatnie gładziła księcia po nodze.

\- Witaj Wasza Wysokość! Jam jest odważny rycerz Moikey i przybywam, aby uratować księżniczkę Fro-fro! Wiem gdzie ona jest!

Na te słowa Beebo pisnęła z zaskoczenia, a George Ryan Ross III zerwał się z tronu i upuścił Cheez Whiz. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy dźwięk dramatycznego bębnienia. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na stojącego w kącie Josha Duna z małym niebieskim bębenkiem zawieszonym na szyi.

\- Jak to możliwe?! - wykrzyknął George Ryan Ross III.

\- Słyszałem jak Geesus rozmawiał o tym ze swoim podwładnym olbrzymem Fronkiem. - To zdanie wypowiedziane przez Moikey'go wywołało jeszcze większe poruszenie, a bębnienie w kącie sali stało się głośniejsze.

\- Jak to możliwe?! - tym razem wykrzyknęła Beebo.

\- To proste - Moikey wzruszył ramionami. - Geesus jest moim bratem.

\- Jak to możliwe?! - z nikąd pojawił się w sali Tyler Joseph i wyskakując przez okno wykrzyczał to zdanie, mimo że nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi w tej sytuacji.

\- W takim razie, ruszaj!!! - George Ryan Ross III usiadł na tronie i wziął do rąk kolejny słoiczek Cheez Whiz, a Beebo wróciła do gładzenia nogi księcia.

\- Zatem ruszam! Gdzie jesteś Jack(czytaj Żak)? - Moikey rozejrzał się i wsiadł na swojego dzielnego jednorożca. - Ruszajmy! Żegnajcie! Już niedługo wrócę tu z naszą kochaną Fro-fro!

I tyle widziano tajemniczego rycerza Moikey'go w królestwie.

W tym samym czasie, w środku lasu, pod wieżą, w której uwięziona została nasza urocza księżniczka, Fronk poczuł delikatne, acz nieustające wibracje w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Włożył tam swoją drobną dłoń, by odnaleźć przedmiot swojego pożądania. Gdy po chwili dość intensywnego szukania w końcu odnalazł telefon, na wyświetlaczu zobaczył piękne zdjęcie, uroczo uśmiechającego się do niego Geesusa. Bez wahania kliknął zieloną słuchawkę rozpoczynającą połączenie.

\- Halo?

\- Fronk, to ja - olbrzym usłyszał aksamitny i niesamowicie seksowny głos Geesusa. - Jak tam idą nasze sprawy?

\- Wszystko dobrze. Tak sądzę - odparł nieśmiało Fronk.

\- Bardzo cieszą mnie twoje słowa. Już niedługo będę mógł ci się odwdzięczyć za twe wszystkie wspaniale wykonane misje i w końcu zamieszkasz ze mną w moim zamku, tak jak od dawna o tym marzymy - uśmiechnął się do słuchawki na samo wyobrażenie wspólnego życia z Fronkiem.

Moikey pędził na swoim wiernym jednorożcu. Przedzierał się przez gęstwiny lasu, kiedy nagle za zakrętem ujrzał, niesamowicie niskiego człowieka z fedorą na głowie. Moikey zwolnił Jacka(czytaj Żaka), jako że nie chciał przejechać tajemniczego liliputa. Zza jednego z drzew nagle wyskoczył kolejny niski mężczyzna, o kruczoczarnych włosach.

\- Zatrzymaj się! Nie przejedź mojego Patricka! - krzyknął mężczyzna.

Moikey zatrzymał się i zdezorientowany spojrzał na czarnowłosego liliputa, gdyż i tak miał zamiar to zrobić.

\- Thanks Pete! - rzucił mężczyzna w fedorze i spojrzał na swojego wybawcę oczami przepełnionymi miłością, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Miokey'go. - Witaj zacny rycerzu! Jestem Patrick, a to mój mąż Pete. W ramach podziękowania za nie uśmiercenie nas, chciałbym zaprosić cię na obiad do naszego skromnego domku w środku lasu, w którym ukrywamy się przed ludzkością.

Moikey, jako że był już bardzo głodny, zgodził się i prowadzony przez nowych znajomych podążył do stojącej nieopodal chatki.

W tym samym czasie w pałacu Fro-fro, książę George Ryan Ross III siedział na tronie, a na jego kolanach spoczywała Beebo i karmiła go Cheez Whiz. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i wpadł przez nie Tyler Joseph.

\- Mam ważną - nie dokończył zdania, gdyż potknął się o powietrze i przejechał przez całą salę na brzuchu, aż do stóp George'a Ryana Rossa III. -Wiadomość.

\- Mów zatem - rozkazał książę, a Beebo delikatnie poruszyła się na jego kolanach, tak aby lepiej widzieć przybysza.

\- Problem w tym, że już zapomniałem, co to było.

W sali ponownie rozległo się dramatyczne bębnienie. Nagle Tyler Joseph poderwał się i wykrzyknął:

\- Już wiem! Włączcie "Wake Up Roseville"!

Beebo wstała z książęcych kolan i podeszła do stojącego nieopodal stolika, na którym znajdował się pilot i włączyła telewizję.

Na ekranie pojawiła się blondwłosa dziennikarka rozmawiająca z Geesusem.

\- Proszę, zdradź naszym widzom, jak sprawiasz, że twoje włosy są tak niesamowicie miękkie? - zapytała kobieta.

\- Wiesz, większości ludzi uzyskanie, choć w połowie, takiego niebywałego efektu zajęłoby bardzo dużo czasu lecz, wiesz, ja po prostu urodziłem się tak niespotykanie cudowny i nie powtarzalny. - Geesus zamaszystym ruchem odrzucił swoje włosy do tyłu, odsłaniając swoją przecudną twarz. - Moje włosy są jedynie jedną z mych niezwykle licznych zalet.

\- Rzeczywiście ma niesamowite włosy - pokiwał z aprobatą George Ryan Ross III.

Beebo usłyszawszy te słowa poczuła ogromne ukłucie zazdrości w serduszku. George Ryan Ross III nigdy nie powiedział, że jej włosy są niesamowite, a tak bardzo o nie dbała! Wybiegła z płaczem z komnaty. W kącie sali znowu dało się usłyszeć, tym razem bardzo głośne, bębnienie Josha Duna. Zdezorientowany książę poderwał z tronu i wybiegł za Beebo. Tyler Joseph chciał uczynić to samo, ale jego próby poszły na marne, gdyż przewrócił się na schodach.

Tuż po tym jak ekipa telewizyjna opuściła zamek, Geesus wyjął swój telefon i zadzwonił do Fronka.

\- Halo? - usłyszał delikatny głos olbrzyma.

\- Fronkie, widziałeś mnie w telewizji?

\- Nie, a coś się stało? - zapytał zaniepokojony Fronk.

\- Tak! Odzyskałem uwielbienie! - Fronk odetchnął z ulgą po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Właśnie wyszła ta miła dziennikarka. Przeprowadziła ze mną wywiad na temat moich włosów! Było fantastycznie!

Fronk rozpływał się słysząc tak radosnego Geesusa.

\- Możesz już do mnie wracać. Odzyskałem fanów więc księżniczka Fro-fro już mi nie zagraża - powiedział Gee.

\- Ale mam ją tu zostawić? Tak w środku lasu? - zapytał zdziwiony Fronk.

\- Daj spokój. Siedzi w pięciogwiazdkowej wieży ze Spa i basenem. Da sobie radę. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że ktoś już jedzie, żeby ją uratować.

\- W takim razie zaraz będę - powiedział olbrzym.

Zakończył połączenie chowając komórkę do kieszeni i ruszył do zamku Geesusa.

Miokey pożegnał się ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Po dość długiej chwili, w końcu dotarł do ogromnej polany, po środku której stała wysoka, niczym Pałac Kultury, wieża. Zdziwiony, że nigdzie nie ma Fronka pozostawił Jacka (czytaj Żaka) przed wejściem do hotelu i udał się do recepcji. Za ladą siedział blisko stuletni staruszek. Moikey zauważył plakietkę z wygrawerowanym Stan Lee.

\- Dzień dobry! Witam pana w hotelu "House of Wolves". Czy życzy pan sobie apartamentu małżeńskiego dla siebie i swojego jednorożca? - zapytał recepcjonista.

\- Może nie tym razem - uśmiechnął się Moikey. - Szukam księżniczki Fro-fro. Czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć gdzie ją znajdę?

\- Oczywiście - Stan spojrzał do swojego notesu. - Księżniczka znajduje się obecnie na basenie, gdzie pływając relaksuje się przy dźwiękach swojej ulubionej muzyki. Musi pan pójść do końca tego korytarza, i wejść schodami na sześćdziesiąte szóste piętro.

\- Dziękuję bardzo za pomoc - powiedział Moikey i pomachał recepcjoniście na pożegnanie.

Tak jak przekazał mu staruszek, na końcu, niesamowicie długiego, korytarza odnalazł schody. Jak się okazało były ruchome, co bardzo ucieszyło naszego odważnego rycerza. Schody jednak poruszały się żółwim tempem lecz nie zraziło to Moikey'go i cierpliwie jechał na wyznaczone piętro.

Gdy Fronk przybył do zamku, wszedł do sali tronowej, w której ujrzał Geesusa nakładającego balsam na swoje włosy. Kiedy jednak ujrzał gościa natychmiast zaprzestał wykonywanej czynności i rzucił się olbrzymowi na szyję. Oczywiście mu to nie wyszło, gdyż Fronk był od niego dwa razy wyższy. W rezultacie zderzył się on z jego brzuchem, no dobrze, wylądował nieco poniżej brzucha.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że już jesteś! Odpocznij chwilkę, a potem udamy się do Czarownika Boba.

\- Po co? - zapytał zdziwiony Fronk.

\- To niespodzianka - odpowiedział Gee, posyłając mu jeden ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów.

Kiedy Moikey w końcu dotarł na upragnione piętro otworzył drzwi z tabliczką, dumnie głoszącą, Basen królewski. Rycerzowi zaparowały okulary. Gdy je przetarł i założył ponownie, ujrzał przepiękna Fro-fro pływającą w basenie. Wyglądała tak uroczo, iż nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Po zdecydowanie zbyt długiej chwili wpatrywania się w nieziemskie ciało księżniczki, zakryte jedynie fioletowym bikini, potrząsnął głową, aby się ogarnąć. Chrząknął chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kiedy Fro-fro na niego spojrzała, kąciki jego ust drgnęły tworząc delikatny, nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Witaj piękna księżniczko - powiedział kłaniając się, wciąż wesoło chlupiącej w wodzie Fro-fro. - Jam jest rycerz Moikey i przybyłem tu prosto z twojego królestwa, aby uwolnić cię z tej wieży.

\- Witaj rycerzu - Fro-fro radośnie uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny. - Bardzo cieszy mnie twoja obecność. W końcu będę mogła wrócić do swojego pałacu. Beebo na pewno się już za mną strasznie stęskniła!

\- Nie tylko ona. Wszystkich w królestwie strasznie zaniepokoiło twoje zniknięcie. Mnie również potwornie to zmartwiło. Dlatego właśnie wyruszyłem w tę podróż, aby cię odnaleźć.

\- O rany! To takie urocze! - wykrzyknęła księżniczka wychodząc z basenu i narzucając na siebie hotelowy szlafrok. - Bardzo ci dziękuję. Jesteś niesamowity!

Mówiąc to podbiegła do Moikey'go i rzuciła mu się na szyję, co poskutkowało wpłynięciem ogromnego rumieńca na jego rycerską twarz.

\- Może w takim razie przygotuj się do powrotu, a kiedy tylko będziesz gotowa wyruszymy w drogę - powiedział wciąż zawstydzony Moikey.

\- Doskonały pomysł! Chodź ze mną do mojego apartamentu. Usiądziesz tam sobie, a ja w dziesięć minut będę gotowa - księżniczka posłała mu kolejny promienny uśmiech i pociągnęła go w stronę schodów.

Tymczasem w pałacu Fro-fro, rozgrywał się dramat. Bowiem Beebo postawiła księciu warunki pod którymi miałaby mu wybaczyć.

\- Przestań, Beebo - George Ryan Ross III mruknął przeciągle, podejmując kolejną próbę przekonania kochanki do zmiany decyzji. - To jest poniżające. Jeśli ktoś z poddanych mnie tak zobaczy - przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

\- Nikt poza mną cię nie zobaczy. - Beebo siedziała na łóżku, czekając aż książę wyjdzie z garderoby.

\- Uprzedzam, że nie chcesz tego widzieć - powiedział George Ryan Ross III niepewnie.

\- Właśnie, że chcę. Jak wyjdziesz, dam ci Cheez Whiz. - Wzięła do ręki słoiczek.

Gdy drzwi garderoby się otworzyły, stanął w nich książę George Ryan Ross III w szyfonowej spódnicy i czerwonych szpilkach. W tym momencie na twarzy Beebo pojawił się wielki, promienny uśmiech. Wyciągnęła rękę z Cheez Whiz w jego stronę, poczym gdy chciał po nie sięgnąć zabrała ją i wybiegła z książęcej sypialni. George Ryan Ross III pobiegł za nią. Wyglądało to nieco pokracznie, ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do poruszania się w tego typu obuwiu.

Kiedy rycerz Moiky przywiózł księżniczkę Fro-fro na Jacku (czytaj Żaku) do sali tronowej, stało się to, czego najbardziej obawiał się książę. Beebo zatrzymała się widząc księżniczkę i ukłoniła się. Niestety George Ryan Ross III był na tyle daleko, że tego nie zauważył i zatrzymawszy się obok wyrwał jej z ręki Cheez Whiz.

\- Wasza Wysokość? - Moiky chrząknął niewyraźnie, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę księcia.

Na policzkach Georga Ryana Rossa III pojawił się purpurowy rumieniec zażenowania.

\- Czy wszystko dobrze? - zapytał rycerz George'a Ryana Rossa III.

Beebo widząc, że jej ukochany nie jest w stanie udzielić odpowiedzi, gdyż jest zbyt zawstydzony szybko odpowiedziała za niego:

\- Tak, tak. Proszę się niczym nie martwić. Usiądźcie gdzieś, na pewno jesteście bardzo zmęczeni po podróży - zwróciła się do przybyszy, po czym odwróciła się w stronę George'a Ryana Rossa III, który kucał na posadzce z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

\- Kochanie - zaczęła cicho, delikatnie głaszcząc księcia po włosach. - Chodźmy do garderoby. Przebierzesz się i wrócimy do gości - George Ryan Ross III spojrzał zaszklonymi oczami na Beebo i pokiwał delikatnie głową na zgodę.

Dziewczyna widząc księcia w takim stanie sama się rozpłakała i delikatnie przytuliła mężczyznę, po czym pociągnęła go w stronę wcześniej wspomnianej garderoby.

Kiedy zapłakani zakochani opuścili w końcu pomieszczenie Miokey i Fro-fro spojrzeli na siebie rozbawieni. Rycerz zsiadł ze swojego dzielnego jednorożca po czym pomógł księżniczce uczynić to samo. Kiedy już znaleźli się na posadzce, Fro-fro złapała Moikey'go za dłoń i poszli razem w stronę jej tronu, obok którego magicznie pojawił się tron dla jej wybawcy. Spoczęli na swoich miejscach cierpliwie czekając na powrót Beebo i George'a Ryana Rossa III.

Po jakiś piętnastu minutach, które naszej parze zleciały bardzo szybko na wpatrywaniu się w siebie nawzajem i trzymaniu za dłonie, w drzwiach sali tronowej pojawili się, już ogarnięci, Beebo i George Ryan Ross III.

\- O rany! Fro-fro! Jak dobrze znowu cię widzieć! - Beebo podbiegła do księżniczki i rzuciła jej się na szyję.

W tym czasie, wciąż jeszcze nieco zażenowany, książę George Ryan Ross III podszedł do Moikey'go i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Dziękuję ci dzielny rycerzu za odnalezienie kochanej Fro-fro. W ramach nagrody zostajesz królem i dostajesz rękę księżniczki - uśmiechnął się do Miokey'go.

Usłyszawszy słowa swojego kuzyna, Fro-fro odepchnęła od siebie Beebo i ze szczęścia rzuciła się na szyję swojego ukochanego i złączyła ich usta w pocałunku.

Geesus i Fronk weszli do jaskini, gdzie z cienia wyłoniła się blondwłosa postać brodatego mężczyzny.

\- Czego tu szukacie? - zapytał lekko chrapliwym głosem.

\- Czarowniku Bobie, to ja Geesus. Pamiętasz jak kilka lat temu oddałem ci przysługę i obiecałeś się odwdzięczyć? Właśnie nadeszła ta chwila - powiedział majestatycznym głosem.

\- Ach, rzeczywiście! - pokiwał głową Bob. - W czym mogę ci pomóc?

\- To mój przyjaciel Fronk - Geesus wskazał na olbrzyma. - Chciałbym, abyś zmienił go w człowieka.

Fronk spojrzał na mężczyznę z ogromnym zaskoczeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie sądził, że o to mogło chodzić Geesusowi. Jego serduszko zaczęło bić szybciej, kiedy zrozumiał że Gee musiał naprawdę go kochać, skoro postanowił oddać przysługę od Czarownika Boba, najpotężniejszego czarownika w okolicznych królestwach, właśnie jemu, aby spełnić jego marzenie, o byciu człowiekiem. Zaczął płakać ze szczęścia. Kiedy Geesus to zobaczył potwornie się zmartwił. Podszedł do ukochanego i złapał go za, zaskakująco drobną jak na olbrzyma, dłoń.

\- Co się stało, Fronkie? Jeśli nie chcesz nie musimy tego robić. Po prostu myślałem, że się ucieszysz - powiedział Geesus i spojrzał na ukochanego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Fronk szybko pokręcił głową na znak protestu i wytarł rękawem mokre od łez policzki.

\- Bardzo chcę! Po prostu - olbrzymowi załamał się głos. - Po prostu to niesamowite. Robisz dla mnie tak wiele. Po prostu nie wiem jak ci się mogę odwdzięczyć.

Gee uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Nie musisz mi się odwdzięczać. Po prostu ze mną bądź - ścisnął delikatnie jego dłoń i uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej.

Czarownik Bob chcąc przypomnieć o swojej obecności delikatnie odchrząknął. Kiedy mężczyźni w końcu zwrócili się w jego stronę.

\- To jaka jest decyzja? - zapytał Bob. - Mam szukać tego eliksiru?

Oboje energicznie pokiwali głowami i podążyli za idącym, w głąb jaskini, mężczyzną. Zatrzymali się przed ogromną szafą wypełnioną fiolkami i buteleczkami z różnokolorowymi eliksirami. Bob otworzył ją i podfrunął do jednej z najwyższych półek, z której wyjął różowy eliksir.

\- Wypij to - zalecił czarownik Fronkowi, który podejrzliwie spojrzał na bardzo dużą ilość eliksiru.

\- Ale całą? Przecież tego jest tak dużo!

\- Całą, całą. No chyba, że chcesz zostać olbrzymem - Czarownik Bob spojrzał krytycznie na Fronka, który już nic mu nie odpowiedział.

Otworzył butelkę i duszkiem wypił całą jej zawartość. Po chwili Fronka otoczyła różowa mgła, a gdy opadła, oczom zgromadzonym w jaskini osób ukazał się uroczy, czarnowłosy chłopiec nieco niższy od Geesusa.

Fronk zaczął przyglądać się sobie w stojącym obok niego lustrze, a gdy podszedł do niego Geesus, zobaczył jak bardzo jest on od niego wyższy. Zdenerwowany spojrzał na czarownika.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to za dużo! Patrz jak mnie skurczyłeś! Wyglądam absurdalnie!

\- Nie prawda Fronkie. Jesteś śliczny i uroczy - Geesus uśmiechnął się do niego i mocno przytulił.

Chłopiec wtulił się równie mocno w swojego ukochanego. Po chwili wspiął się na palce, żeby szepnąć mu do ucha:

\- Dziękuję, Gee. Tak bardzo ci dziękuję - rozpłakał się Fronk i jeszcze mocniej wtulił w mężczyznę.

\- Już spokojnie - uspokajająco powiedział Geesus i zaczął gładzić chłopca po włosach. - Nie masz mi za co dziękować. Naprawdę.

Mężczyzna uniósł lekko podbródek Fronka, tak, aby ten spojrzał w jego oczy. Delikatnie starł łzy z jego policzków i szeroko uśmiechnął.

\- Kocham cię Fronkie - szepnął Gee i pocałował swojego ukochanego.

W rolach głównych wystąpili:

Geesus

Fronk

Moikey

księżniczka Fro-fro

W pozostałych rolach:

George Ryan Ross III

Beebo w Kinky Boots

Josh Dun z niebieskim bębenkiem

Tyler Joseph

Patrick Stump w fedorze

Pete Wentz

Czarownik Bob

blondwłosa dziennikarka z telewizji śniadaniowej "Wake Up Roseville!"

Ze specjalnym udziałem:

Cheez Whiz oraz Stana Lee


End file.
